


Collar

by pyropinkfish



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: DFAB Felix, M/M, Nonbinary Felix, Oral, collared locus, locus is Felix's pet, trans masculine felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't enough Trans dfab Felix in this world, and there isn't nearly enough fic of Locus in a collar. </p><p>http://pyrogavinofree.tumblr.com/post/121862516466/there-wasnt-enough-of-trans-felix-locus-smut-in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! This did get written at 5am for a friend over skype. Pls donate to trans non binary Felix

Impatient. Insistent. Insufferable.

“Locus.”

He refused to acknowledge him. He was mouthy, annoying, loud. Giving into what Felix wanted was giving into poison, deep, mind numbing poison. Locus was better than that. Even with the piece of leather wrapped around his neck.

“LOCUS!”

Don’t look. 

Locus closed his eyes, inhaling that sharp cinnamon scent that Felix had. He was like those stupid candies that he always spit out to blow on before remembering that spicy isn’t the same as heat. It was a nice smell. Familiar and oddly comforting. 

It was a dangerous smell.

“God dammit.” Suddenly he felt a tug at the fabric. Unwillingly he was yanked down, kept at an awkward angle of his back to look straight into those demanding brown eyes. Felix’s upper lip curved into a sneer before he let go of the ring on his collar. The same collar Felix had put on him so long ago.

“On your knees.” Locus arched an eyebrow at this command. Such a small, feisty thing always barking up the wrong alleys. One day he would be killed because he couldn’t keep his snark from the wrong people. 

Apparently he waited too long to respond, because Felix threaded his index finger into the loop again and tugged. Hard. Enough to make Locus stumble out of his thoughts about Felix’s future undoubtable demise. Slowly but surely, he sank to his knees in front of the shorter man. He reached up to his chin in height this way, enough to please the other merc.

Felix’s warm fingers removed themselves from the collar and tilted his chin up with a gentle touch he couldn’t match with the man. "Look at me." It was too alien for him, but that was his game. Felix changed his style all the time, keeping the main component being just how unstable his methods were.

“Good boy.” Locus would be lying if he didn’t agree to how that made his spine tingle. Felix could read him so easily when he had the collar on. The shorter of the two ran his eyes over his form, analyzing every detail before he stepped back and grabbed a fist full of silky black hair.

“You know what to do.” He hissed, shoving his head down for the third time already, only this time towards his groin. Locus chuckled to himself, though the sound never left his lips. Felix was still always so abrasive with his wants. But then again, Locus was the one who needed a collar.

Locus sighed against his stomach and rearranged his limbs so he sat back on his ankles comfortably while he reached up to unclasp the button on Felix’s jeans. The worn dark fabric easily folding back to let the metal button out. Though the zipper was trickier to handle, it suffering from the teeth snagging constantly on the loose threads of the fabric. Locus gave up and found it easier to thumb the belt loops and tug down to his ankles. It pulled his briefs with them, though thankfully not all the way with them. Locus enjoyed this part best, knowing the way Felix will suck in air through his thin lips, eyebrows knotting together because even though they’ve done this so many times, the insecurity of the grand revealing still startles him. Locus enjoyed the little bit of power he had to comfort the other. The one weakness he shared.

Locus had no trouble pulling his briefs down whilst catching the fake penis before it fell out of the folds of cloth. He leaned back, waiting for Felix to kick his shoes, jeans, and underwear off his ankles, before Locus sat the packer on top. If it got dirty it was him cleaning it anyway, so it was better not to let it fall on the floor.

“Stop staring.”

“You wanted me to look at you.” Locus automatically sassed, whilst he nudged the other’s legs apart. He was rightfully punished with a tug on his hair, made to look up again so he could be glared at by those sharp eyes and quick tongue.

“Make me come already.” He hissed, urging Locus down again. The older man exhaled, warm breath prickling Felix’s navel. He reached out without hesitation and rubbed a thumb in circular motions around his hip bone where the barbell piercing jutted out. Such a tacky thing that Felix loved to have. He made the best faces when he flicked at it anyway, so it wasn’t a total waste of metal. 

The older merc leaned in and pressed his lips over the piercing, giving it a tender kiss. He trailed these gentle kisses along his pelvis until he was aligned with the belly button and the single freckle Felix had just under it.

Locus took his other hand and cupped his groin, the soft dark curls neatly trimmed tickled his palm. He didn’t pay it mind as he drummed his fingers down against Felix’s lips. His eyes darted up when Felix sucked in a harsh breath and sighed. It was easy to work him up.

He dug the palm of his hand into his pelvis, eliciting another sharp gasp, before letting his middle finger shift through short curls of hair to find the split. To which his finger burrowed itself past the folds of flesh and he couldn’t help but smirk when the finger pad brushed against Felix’s clit. The jewelry there to decorate the hood had another piece that hung low enough that Locus could curl his finger up and grind the poor boy’s clit against the metal and made his knees clench to support his own weight.

Locus liked to take his time with Felix’s anatomy, it was a shame when he was yelled at to hurry it up. He sighed distastefully and used the other fingers to spread apart the folds before he rearranged three fingers to be placed vertically along the opening. His pointer now took precedence to rubbing the jewelry against him as the other two ventured down just enough to gather the clear goo already starting to seep. Chilled fingers worked to spread the liquid around, making Felix utterly squirm when the stimulation caused his inner thighs to get damp with himself.

Felix had to lean over and grab onto Locus’ shoulders while the man worked. And work he did. With his one hand busy, the one previously playing with hip piercings went to press on the pelvis. Pressure against the bladder helped with increasing Felix’s arousal. Locus found that out when he accidentally did it once and Felix all but melted right then and there.

“C-come on already, you douchebag.” Felix managed to grab the hoop on Locus’ collar and pull on it. Locus huffed, retracting his hands. He wiped the goop on the outside of the younger’s thigh and felt satisfaction with that frustrated whine. It’s the little things in life, like taking his time to angle Felix so that his leaned on the wall and Locus could lift his hips up enough to have his legs swing around his shoulders. Their height difference, though amusing to poke fun at once in awhile, was a little bothersome at times like this.

It didn’t stop Locus from getting creative though. Felix wouldn’t admit it, but the mouthy brat liked the wall for support anyway. Especially when he tosses his head back the second wet but chap lips make contact with his inside thigh. Locus doesn’t waste time to bite and suck a mark that would last for a few days as he scrambles to get a good grip on his hips. He needs one of his hands free so he can manually hold apart Felix’s lower lips and press an open mouthed kiss against the soft skin. Which don’t let him lie, the pitiful whine Felix made when he squeezed his eyes closed and clenched his thighs, trying desperately to wiggle down was well worth the growing ache in his neck.

Pleasuring his partner was a perk, it shut Felix up, and fulfilled the need to be useful for something other than being a suit of armor. Feeling Felix’s body grow warm as he pressed the flat of his tongue along the labia, slowly licking up to the clit only spurred him on to know he could do this and make Felix so weak to him. He made his tongue sharp like an arrow and dived into the vaginal opening, scooping the natural lubricant out, making sure to rub it into the surrounding skin. No spot could be left dry from a skilled tongue working to swallow each drop. His fingers took to massaging the outer lips, thumb pressing up against his navel again whilst his mouth worked over what it could touch. His other hand, supporting Felix, gripped tight on his hipbone, surely knowing it’ll leave thumb sized bruises.

It always amused Locus the change of noises Felix made when he was close. His body would tense, thighs still quivering while he panted heavy, eyes shut and head tossed back. His hands would bury themselves in his hair and pull while he moaned and shaked and whimpered. Close-to-orgasm Felix was Locus’ favorite Felix. He wasn’t mouthy, not when he was chanting a chorus of ‘oh god please' for Locus to ravish hearing. And when he finally stopped shaking, too busy trying to catch his breath to say anything, Locus could easily move him down onto the floor and watch his flushed face look thankful for a partner with a good tongue.

Locus kept sitting on his ankles, running soothing circles on Felix’s hips as he calmed down, and finally flashed, when his heart stopped racing, the younger would shoot him a huge grin. That wasn’t Locus’ favorite part. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to fuck the cockiness out of him.

“Good, good boy.” Felix limply held his hand out, leaning to catch the hoop again and tug Locus closer. He obligated, moving just so where he was inches from the other’s face. He knew better than to expect a kiss, so that the words that Felix said next didn’t surprise him. Though it did reinforce his earlier thoughts.

“Carry me to bed, asshole. I can’t feel my legs.”

Impatient. Insistent. Insufferable.


End file.
